New Apprentice
by cdog1917
Summary: Obi-Wan has been given a new Padawan learner, but when he finds out who it is he thinks that maybe he won't be able to handle teaching him, but soon realizes that teaching him will shape his and the learner's destiny. New OC character with Avatar themes
1. News

Obi-Wan stood over the holoprojector on the bridge of the RSS Resolute briefing with Master Yoda, head of the Jedi-Council. Behind him stood Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Commander Wolffe, Commander Cody, and Captain Rex.

"Master Yoda, the Separatists are driven from Bothawui and we are headed to Coruscant to resupply," said Obi-Wan.

"Hmmm good, good," said Yoda.

"Master Yoda, if I may inquire into your thoughts is there something you need to tell me," asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes there is Obi-Wan, a matter has come into the situation it has," said Yoda.

"What would that be Master," said Obi-Wan.

"The time it is for you to have a new apprentice Obi-Wan," said Yoda. Obi-Wan tensed up as he heard those words. Everyone behind him looked on with surprise.

"Another apprentice Master?! But isn't this not the time for me to handle other matters," said a worried Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, for you to take on an apprentice now means more than anything in this time of peril. Training young minds for you is your job. Your apprentice will help to shape not only his destiny, but yours as well. Help him you must," said Yoda.

"I understand Master," said Obi-Wan. With that the holoprojector faded and shut down.

"So Obi-Wan, another one under your wing," said Anakin on the point of bursting into laughter.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Obi-Wan.

"Well sir, thought I'd never see the day when you took on another Padawan," said Cody.

"Great, just what I need another teenage Jedi to play Nanny to," said a scowling Rex.

"Hey, I'm not that irritable," said Ahsoka.

"Like I said Nanny."

"Umm sir, I'll get back to charting our coordinates to Coruscant," said Wolffe.

"Alright then Commander," said Obi-Wan.

"My question is I wonder who it is?" said Anakin.

"I'm thinking the same thing too Master," said Ahsoka


	2. Taran

As the LAAT gunship sped from the Temple to the loading docks a medium sized, tan, 14 year old boy with black dreadlocks wearing brown Jedi robes and black boots was pacing the floor of the gunship. His name was Taran Cyneran and right now he seemed to be on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"Padawan, troubles have you," said Yoda.

"A lot Master," said Taran. "I'm finally out of the Temple doing something in the war but now I'm terrified because I don't know what to do"

"Clear your mind young one and all the answers you look for will reveal themselves to you they will," said Yoda.

"I understand Master," said Taran as he relaxed a bit more but still looking tense.

"No worries young one, a good master I have for you, and a special friend is there to see you," said Yoda.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better," said Taran. As the conversation died down the pair felt the guship land outside a Venator-class Star Destroyer.

"Remember your training young one, master your powers, and keep the funny things down," said Yoda as Taran got out.

"Know worries Master, this time I won't cause an earthquake, at least intentionally," said a smiling Taran. Taran saluted Yoda, hauled his bag over his shoulder and started to walk to the entrance of the ship.

"Your destiny will come soon, young one," whispered Yoda as the gunship closed the hatch and made off to the Temple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the entrance to the Resolute)

"He should have been here by now," said Obi-Wan.

"Master Obi-Wan, maybe he's doesn't know which ship it is," said Ahsoka.

"Come on Snips, we're the only ship in port at the moment," said Anakin. They were too busy thinking about possible solutions that they didn't notice a figure walking behind them.

_"By the Force, Obi-Wan Kenobi is MY Master," thought Taran. "And I'll be fighting alongside Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka?! This might actually be enjoyable, especially since I know all of them_," Taran also noticed that they didn't know he was behind them.

"Ummm, hello?" he said. The three Jedi were startled when they heard his voice and they quickly turned around.

"TARAN!!!!," yelled Ahsoka as she threw herself onto Taran, hugging him fiercely around his neck as Taran hugged her back around her waist. The two other Jedi, however, looked as if Death was right in front of them.

"Oh Taran I missed you so much," said Ahsoka as she let go of of her hug but still had her arms around his neck.

"Come on Ahsoka, it's only been a few months," said Taran.

"But still, it was long," said Ahsoka.

"Ok ok I'll give tha to you," said Taran. As they pulled away the pair hadn't noticed the looks Obi-Wan and Anakin were giving Taran.

"Oh hello Master Obi-Wan, I'm your new apprentice," said Taran.

"Uuuuuh.....Yes I see that you are," said Obi-wan as he snapped back into reality. "So anyway, Padawan, is there anything you require?"

"No Master, I have everything in here," said Taran pointing to the bag.

"Ok well get ready to depart Padawan we're leaving in an hour," said Obi-Wan.

"Alright Master," said Taran. He fashioned up an Air scooter (symbolic point of Aang) and rode into the inside of the Resolute, followed by closely by Ahsoka. When they were gone Anakin immediately started to converse with Obi-Wan.

"All the younglings in the Temple and Master Yoda had to pick HIM," said Anakin. "That's like putting a bomb under your pillow!"

"Anakin, I know Taran has had a bad history of events at the Temple but he is a promising, bright young lad," said Obi-Wan.

"That's what I'm afraid of. He's mischeivous and a bit of a troublemaker," said Anakin.

"Well, he's beginning to sound a lot like you then," said Obi-Wan.

"All I'm saying is that his powers can jeopradize anyone," said Anakin.

"Give him a chance to use them properly, he's only 14. I feel that he has the capability of using them to his advantage when needed," said Obi-Wan as he walked to the ship.

"Depends on the the occasion," whispered Anakin as he followed Obi-Wan into the ship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(On the bridge of the Resolute)

"So this is the Resolute I've heard so much about," said Taran. As he looked through every inch of the the bridge. As he was making his way to the holoprojector a clone trooper with a blue pauldron stepped in front of him.

"So your the new Padawan," said the clone.

"I guess I am," said Taran. "Who are you?"

"Captain Rex of Torrent Company, 501st Legion, but just call me Rex," said the clone.

"Taran Cyneran of the Jedi Temple, Saarlac Clan, but just call me Taran" said Taran.

"Right then, a Padawan with a sense of humor," said Rex with a grin on his face.

"Hopefully you'll find in the future I can VERY humorous," said Taran with a mischeivous glint in his green eyes.

"Let's just hope that you shed the humor on someone else then," said Rex in a dangerously calm Rex-like tone.

"Oh Taran, I see you've met Rex," said Ahsoka as she came to wear the pair was.

"Met?! by the time we've finished greeting I think me and him will know each others bios," said Taran. Ahsoka laughed at the comment and Rex even chuckled a little.

"Nice to see you to are getting on the right foot," said Ahsoka.

"Well I'm going to be fighting alongside him so I need to get on his good side or else he'll be gunning at me and not the droids. This guy looks like he can do some damage," said Taran.

"I like this kid," said Rex.

"Padawans, in the hangar immediately," said a voice on the intercom that all three knew was Obi-Wan's.

"Well Rex old boy we gotta go, but quick question: If I'm a Jedi Padawan and your a captain, does that mean I outrank you," said Taran.

"I think she'll tell you the answer to that," said Rex.

"Ok then well see ya," said Taran as he and Ahsoka hurried down to the hangar deck.

"I'm either going to really like that kid or end up killing him myself," said Rex walking back towards his quarters.


	3. Training

(The hangar)

Taran and Ahsoka sprinted into the hangar filled with Delta-7's, Y-Wings, LAAT/i's, and V-19's.

_"Wow, all these ships to use. Wonder what impovs I could put on them?" _thought Taran.

"Padawans, over here," said Obi-Wan at the far side of the hangar, Anakin standing right next to them.

"Need a lift," said Taran to Ahsoka.

What do you mean," said Ahsoka. Taran picked her up bridal style and, using airbendeing, catapulted them right in front of Anakin and Obi-Wan. The good news was they landed safely, the bad news was the air from the two landing caused the Masters' hair to shoot up.

"Oh, sorry about that Master," said Taran as the two Padawans had to bite their lips in order not to laugh. Anakin gave Obi-Wan an "I told you so" look.

"Padawan, when using your bending powers think of the result of using them," said Obi-Wan as he was attempting to smooth his hair out.

"Understood Master," said Taran.

"Good, now before the ship takes off, let me see the things you can do," said Obi-Wan.

"Like what," said Taran.

"Let me see your lightsaber," said Obi-Wan. Taran gives Obi-Wan his lightsaber. Obi-Wan turns it on to see a forest-green bar of energy spout from the tip.

"Impressive saber Padawan. What type of lightsaber combat do you use," said Obi-Wan.

I'm a Soresu person," said Taran. "But I use other combat styles when necessary."

"Hmmm, that's good young one. How do you hold your lightsaber," said Obi-Wan. He hands Taran over his lightsaber and Taran flips it into a reverse grip, similiar to the way Ahsoka held hers.

"Padawan, why are you holding your lightsaber like that," said Obi-Wan with one of his eyes raised.

"I've always held it like this," said Taran.

"Yes Master Obi-Wan, he was the only person to show me how to do that," said Ahsoka.

"Alright then, but I'll be showing you my way as well Padawan, understand?" said Obi-Wan.

"Okay then Master," said Taran.

"So hows your bending coming along," said Obi-Wan.

"I've got the basics on all the four elements, but I'm having trouble with airbending since it's Earth's polar opposite," said Taran.

Ok, let me see what you can do," said Obi-Wan.

"Ummm Obi-Wan, isn't there another he can do this instead of a hangar, filled with FUEL, and BOMBS," said Anakin.

"Oh right then, lets find a different room"

"Sir, we are ready to leave now," said Commander Wolffe.

"Alright then Commander, lets take off," said Obi-Wan. In a few minutes the ship was out of the port and once it reached into space the hyperdrive was set and the ship hurtled into hyperspace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Safe room in the heart of the ship)

"General Kenobi, we've come out of hyperspace into Dathomir's orbit," said Commander Wolffe.

"Thank you Commander. Okay then Padawan, show me what you can do," said Obi-Wan.

"Master, I don't have any earth or water-based substance to use in here," said Taran.

"Isn't metal a type of earth," said Anakin.

"It is, but only really powerful Earthbenders can bend metal. The last one to do that was Toph Bei Fong and that was 5,000 years ago," said Taran.

"Ok we'll pick up on Earthbending later, but what are we going to do about water. Hang on, I have a canteen full of it," said Obi-Wan as he handed it to Taran. Obi-Wan walked into a room behind him and pulled out the body of a downed battle droid. He placed it in a standing position a few feet in front of Taran.

"Now Padawan, using the water in the canteen what can you do to a droid if the time came," said Obi-Wan. Acting quicker than anyone expected Taran bended the water out of the canteen and sliced the droid in half down the middle.

"Impressive Padawan," said Obi-Wan. "Now let's try with Firebending"

"F f f f Firebending?" stuttered Taran.

"Yes, is there a problem Padawan," said Obi-Wan

(flashback at the Jedi Temple 5 years ago)

_"Alright Taran, show me your firebending," said Jedi Master Plo Koon. Taran concentrates and sends a ball of fire into the training wall._

_"Very good young one," said Plo. As he says this he throws a metal ball at Taran hoping he reacts to it. Taran reacts swifter than he thinks and turns the object into a rolling fireball on the floor._

_"Very good Taran," exclaims Plo has he pulls him into a hug. The two forget to put out the ball, that rolls into an unprotected wall of the Jedi Temple. Before they realize their error the ball ignites the wall, causing a fire to block a room where a youngling was listening to holo-recordings. Noticing that the room he's in is filling up with smoke the youngling trys to run through the entrance, but finds the flames too harsh to go through. The youngling slowly loses consciousness as the smoke gets to him. Thinking fast Taran bends the water from the nearby fountain and creates a wall of water while Plo Koon dives through the door to protect the youngling. As Taran puts out the flames Plo dives out of the room, the unconscious youngling in his arms. After the accident Taran walks past the door to the Jedi Council he overhears angry voices. He walks back to the door to see Mace Windu arguing with Plo._

_"That boy is dangerous," said Mace._

_"It wasn't his fault," said Plo._

_"The youngling almost died if it wasn't for your timely intervention."_

_"Taran put out the fire before it could damage anything else."_

_"But he still put someone at risk! That's good enough reason for me." Sensing a presence among them the two turn to see Taran staring at them from the door. _

_"Taran...," Plo starts but Taran runs away from him, heading to his room. As he closes the door he bangs his fist on the wall opposite the door and begins to cry. After a few minutes Plo walks in to the room to see Taran curled up in the corner of the room. _

_"Taran, it wasn't your fault," said Plo._

_"Yes it was, if I had put out the fire that wouldn't have happened," said Taran as he turned to face Plo, tears streaking down his face._

_"The youngling is save." _

_"That doesn't change the fact that he almost died."_

_"You can't blame yourself for everything, the fault was mine too."_

_"Did you set an object on fire?" asks Taran. Plo fails to respond._

_"See, Master Windu was right. I'm a danger to everyone," he said turning away from Plo._

_"Taran, you're not a danger. You have abilities few Jedi can scarcely dream of. Just because there's an accident doesn't mean that accident shapes you," says Plo as he kneels down over Taran._

_"I'm never going to Firebend again," says Taran._

_"Don't say that Taran. Being the Avatar you are going to have to Firebend one day whether you want to or not. Don't beat yourself down about it," says Plo as he pulls Taran into a hug. Taran buries his face into the folds of Plo's robe and returns the hug._

(End of flashback)

"No, no problem at all Master," said a hesitant Taran. Ahsoka and Anakin both realize that Taran has a little bead of sweat forming on the top of his head and suddenly remember why he was having trouble doing Firebending.

"Well Padawan, are you going to do it," said Obi-Wan.

"Uuumm, yes okay then," said Taran. He begins to concentrate and breaths in a shaky breath. Just as he is about to unleash the ship shudders and the four Jedi are thrown to the left of the ship. As the four recover an alarm goes off and a voice is heard on the intercom.

"General Skywalker, General Kenobi, a Separatist battleship has come out of hyperspace and is engaging our ship," said Commander Wolffe.

"Everyone onto the bridge now," yelled Obi-Wan.


	4. Battle Stations

(The bridge of the Resolute)

"Commander, what's happened," said Obi-Wan as he, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Taran made it to the bridge.

"As we were orbiting the planet a Separatist battleship came out of hyperspace and engaged the ship," said Commander Wolffe through the noise of the battle.

"Commander, scramble the fighters and put our turbolasers on maximum firepower," yelled Anakin as he and Ahsoka ran to the hangar, leaving Taran and Obi-Wan on the bridge.

"What do you need me to do Master," said Taran tensing up, awaiting orders.

"For now Padawan, stay in your quarters till the battle is over," said Obi-Wan.

"What!" exclaimed Taran.

"Padawan you heard what I said, head to your quarters," said Obi-Wan.

"But I can't just wait there and do nothing while others are fighting around me," said Taran.

"Padawan, your safety is of my highest priority, now go to your quarters. That's an order," said Obi-Wan. Gloomily, Taran walked off to his quarters. Just as he got there a group of clone pilots passed by on there way to the hangar.

"We need more support or we're done for," said the clone pilot heading the group as they disappeared around the corner.

_"They do need some help_," thought Taran_. "I guess it can't hurt to suport them_." Making up his mind Taran sprinted down the hall to the hangar. When he got there what he saw seemed like a massive, confusing mass of activity. Pilots rushed to their ships as outside the hangar doors dogfights occured and flak flew everywhere. As he pushed through the crowd he spotted an unmanned Delta-7B. Thinking quickly he got into the cockpit, inspecting the instruments. He had flown in the simulator hundreds of times, but flying the real thing seemed to make him think he was flying for the first time. He also noticed a grey astromech droid whirring excitedly to him. He read the droids number.

"R3-D4," he said looking at the astromech droid with a new sense of pride and something else, determination. Feeling invigorated he turned the ship on, causing it to hover before he turned the systems on to manual and took off into the space battle. His first space battle was a sight he would never forget in his lifetime. Starships flew around firing at all angles and turns, scoring hits on the opposing battleship and fighters or exploding into clouds of gas after being hit. Missiles flew around everywhere either running out of energy before they could reach their destination or hitting their targets with glorious yet horrifying results. As the fighters wove in and out around each other the two battleships traded turbolaser for turbolaser ocassionly winning hits on each other. So far the Resolute was inflicting more damage on the Separatist ship due to its 4 turret turbolasers on it's broadsides, but looking at the fighter combat it seemed that the Separatist fighters had the avantage. The Separatist Vulture Droids outnumbered the Republic V-19's 2 to 1. The clone pilots were fighting at their best but Taran knew they would soon be overwhelmed.

"Fighter number 73-D there's a Vulture on your tail," said a voice on Taran's comlink. Realizing with a shock that he was 73-D he turned around to see a Vulture droid tailing him. Remembering his procedures on evasion he spun in and out of the action around him trying desperately to shake it off. Eventually it worked as the Vulture lost his trail and veered off to find a new target. Breathing a sigh of release Taran turned forward and came to another shock as another Vulture was coming directly toward him. Without much hesitation he grabbed onto the controls and fired his laser cannons at the oncoming droid. The Vulture caught a few of his shots and exploded in a fiery cloud of gas.

"I need a wingman pronto over here," said a voice on the comlink Taran recognized as Anakin's.

"Master, I'm a little busy up here," said Ahsoka's voice. Tuning in to his comlink Taran said "I can get to you, where's your position Master Anakin."

"TARAN! What the hell are you doing out here!" said yelled Anakin.

"Do you always start off like this?" said Taran.

"You get use to it after awhile," said Ahsoka.

"Did Obi-Wan say you could get in this?" said Anakin.

"It doesn't matter, right now you need a wingman and so far I'm the only one volunteering. Do you need my help or not?" said Taran.

Anakin huffs "Fine my position's at point 05, get there quickly," he said. After getting his coordinates Taran veered the starship to the positon and saw a yellow Delta 7-B heading towards the Separatist ship. As he weaved in and out of passing fighters, flak, and turbolaser batteries a V-19 flew up next to him and blasted a Vulture out of space aiming for Taran.

"That's right you clanker bastards, DIE," said the clone pilot.

"Can you serve as wingman for awhile Fighter (pauses to look on the screen) 24-A," said Taran.

"That's Grinder to you pilot, or Blue Leader and yes I'll back you up," said the clone.

"Thanks, I need to get to General Skywalker," said Taran.

"No prob," said Grinder. The two then began flying towards Anakin, blasting away at passing Vultures and dodging enemy fire. Off to the distance Taran saw Ahsoka in a dogfight with three Vultures. She turned, dropped, and manuevered in ways that scarcely few pilots could ever accomplish. Taran was astounded at how well she was doing, and even more impressed when she executed a tight turn that had her on the tail of all three Vultures and downed all of them with a few bursts from her blasters.

"Nice one Ahsoka," said Taran through the comlink.

"Thanks, that was close call," said Ahsoka.

Can you form up with me and Grinder at point 07," said Taran.

"No, sorry but the pilots over here need my help the most, it's a madhouse," said Ahsoka.

"Hey Grinder, can you assist Ahsoka," said Taran.

"No prob Boss," said Grinder, veering his fighter over to where Ahsoka was fighting. Finally, Taran caught up with Anakin and formed up on his right.

"What took you so long," said Anakin.

"A simple "Thanks for getting here without dying" would suffice," said Taran. "Anyway, what are we attacking?"

"The cruisers forward command bridge."

"Isn't that the part of the ship bristling with anti-fighter guns?"

"The same one."

"Oh great, this will be fun, I'm just DYING to get there." The two Jedi immediately started racing for the bridge as the incoming laser fire criss-crossed around them.

"You aim for the front and I'll aim for the back," said Anakin. As if on cue the two opened fire on the bridge and reduced it to a twisted, smoking hulk of metal.

"That worked," said Taran as they veered off.

"Taran, a Vulture locked a missile on you, pull out," yelled Anakin. Turning his head Taran saw the incoming missile hot on his tail. He started to use all the known evasive manuevers that he knew, but the missile stayed glued onto him. Then, thinking of one last trick, he headed for the engines of the ship. At the last second he veered his ship off in a daring yet risky hair-pinned turn that allowed the missile to hit the engines of the ship. As the missile exploded a chain reaction ocurred. First one engine blew, then a second, and soon after the ship was exploding as well. Veering off away from the ship Taran headed back to the Resolute as the Separatist battleship, caught between the chain reaction and heavy turbolaser damage, exploded in a massive explosion.

"Fighters, mop up any other Vultures you see and head back to the ship," said Anakin. As Taran headed back to the ship he was flanked by Ahsoka on his left.

"Nice work hero," said Ahsoka on the comlink. Looking through the glass he could see the female Togrutan smiling at him.

"Thanks, you didn't do so bad either," answered Taran.

"Question, did Obi-Wan allow you to come out here?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"You know your going to get the lecture of a lifetime."

"Ahsoka, can I enjoy this moment while it lasts?"

"Okay, okay. Just letting you know."


	5. New Nickname

(The hangar bay)

As Taran landed his ship down onto the deck and got out of the cockpit he was met with a thunderous applause by all the crew. He heard all types of praises.

"That's the way to do it."

"The clankers don't know what hit them"

"If only we had you around earlier." Were some of the phrases he heard. Ahsoka came out of her ship and gave him a big hug. Anakin even said he did a "crazy, yet wonderful move." However there was one person who didn't share everyone's opinion.

"TARAN CYNERAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!!" yelled the angriest voice anyone had ever heard come from behind Taran.

"Ahh shit," whispered Taran as he slowly turned around to face a seriously pissed Obi-Wan.

"Umm Master, if I may say.."

"Padawan, quiet. What did I tell you to do," yelled Obi-Wan

"Something about Firebending I think," said Taran.

"NO, I ordered you to stay in your quarters till the battle was over," screamed Obi-Wan.

"Everyone was outnumbered, they needed help out there," said Taran.

"It's true, if he didn't help out half of these pilots would be dead," said Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka now is not the time. Padawan, when a Master gives an order the apprentice obeys it," yelled Obi-Wan.

"So you wanted me to stay in my quarters and watch everyone around me die," said Taran as his anger started to rise as well.

"Your safety is my responsibility," yelled Obi-Wan.

"Everyone's safety is a Jedi's responsibility," yelled Taran.

"Padawan, you are not in a position to dictate me on the Jedi code," yelled Obi-Wan.

"Master, no disrespect, but the code states that a Jedi must cooperate in battle or any crisis, no matter what rank," said Taran, his green eyes blazing with an inner flame.

"It also says for Padawans to respect their Master's wishes," said Obi-Wan, his blue eyes fixed on Taran's eyes.

"Master, how am I suppose to learn if you won't give me the chance to prove what I'm capable of," said Taran.

"Taran, you don't go galavanting off when you feel like it. It is important to know the right time when to do things. What you did was brave, yet it was disobedient. A Padawan should know what he or she is meant to do," said Obi-Wan as his voice went back to his normal, calm tone.

"I know Master, and I'm sorry for going against your wishes, but sometimes orders can't always be followed," said Taran as he calmed down a bit as well.

"Believe me Taran, I know what you've gone through. I did the same thing myself. I thought my Master didn't want me to do the things you just did because he thought I wasn't ready. I later realized that he was doing it to protect me. That's what I'm trying to doi now," said Obi-Wan. As Obi-Wan finished R3-D4 rolled over to where the pair was and nudged on Taran's leg.

"R3?" said Taran. As Taran turned around to see his astromech droid he noticed a a black scorch mark leading to a hole in the droid's side and wires hanging out from it.

"Oh no," said Taran as he knelt down to inspect the damge on the droid, he got a wrench and mini blowtorch out of his utility belt. He turned the droid off so that it wouldn't feel the pain shooting through it's system from Taran's work. As the droid was off he reattached wires that were split, turned gears to the right position, and managed to get R3's system back into a stable condition.

"You alright R3?" Taran said as he reactivated the droid. R3 replied by happily chirping a series of clicks and beeps.

"I take it as a yes, but we're going to need to find you some more metal to cover that hole," said Taran to R3. R3 replied with a beep that seemed to say "OK."

"Well wait here, I have some mods to do for you," said Taran. Taran turned to face Obi-Wan and noticed that he was looking intently at him.

"You really like that astromech droid don't you," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, he helped me out in the battle, I owe him that much," said Taran.

"Personally, I don't understand what attaches you and Anakin to your droids but if he's worth the trouble you can keep him," said Obi-Wan.

"Thanks Master," said Taran.

"But tomorrow, I'm going to train your butt off as punishment for disobedience, but I'll also say this "Well done Padawan," said Obi-Wan.

"Umm, I guess that's alright," said a confused Taran. As Obi-Wan headed back for the bridge Ahsoka, Anakin, Grinder, and Rex surrounded him.

"I've never seen anyone stand up to General Kenobi before," said Rex. Anakin gives him a dark look. "Except you sir," Rex added quickly.

"That manuever you did saved a lot of lives," said Anakin.

"Hey some credit to the wingman, I helped him get there safely," said Grinder.

"Ok Grinder, some praise to you too," said Ahsoka.

"Thanks guys, and best friend, but I need to go back to my quarters and fix R3. Do you know where I can get some metal, wires, some mechanical arms, and...,"

"Calm down Gears, we'll get you all that stuff," said Anakin. As he, Rex, and Grinder went to get that stuff Ahsoka walked with Taran.

"Cool you got a nickname Taran," she said.

"I know, it feels great. What's your nickname," said Taran.

"Snips," said a dissappointed Ahsoka. Taran bit on his lips to keep from laughing.

"What's Anakin's," said Taran.

"Skyguy."

"Does Master Obi-Wan have one," he asked.

"So far, none," said Ahsoka.

"Oh, well we need to fix that," said Taran.

"Hey Gears, this might take us awhile to get. You want us to send this to your room?" said Anakin.

"Sure thing Skyguy," said Taran.

"Hey Snips, race you to my room," said Taran.

"Your on Gears," said Ahsoka. "Oh yeah, no bending."

"Damn, thought you'd forget about," said Taran.

"You should remember this, you can't outwit me," she said as she took off.

"We'll see about that," yelled Taran as he and Ahsoka took off running.

**The next chapeter will be coming soon. I hope you like it so far.**


	6. Discoveries and Boot Camp

(Taran's quarters)

Taran got to his room before Ahsoka thanks in part to his speed, determination, and a secret shortcut via the elevator. Ahsoka had no idea how he got that far in front of her.

"How did you do that," she said as she saw Taran leaning on his door with looking as if to say 'What took you so long.'

"I just won, that's it," said Taran idly. Ahsoka fixed him with a "What did you really do" stare.

"What did you REALLY do?" she said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nooooothing," said Taran sliding the door open and inching into his room.

"Oh I'll get the answer from you," sahe said and with that she jumped on him, pushing him onto his bed and violently tickling him.

"Ahsoka....stop.....tickling....please....," yelled Taran laughing between each word.

"Not until you tell me," said Ahsoka stopping momentarily.

"Okay okay, I took the elevator," Taran said hurriedly.

"Thought so," said Ahsoka with a triumphant smile on her face.

"But I think you should know one thing, on my planet, we fight fire with roaring infernos," said Taran with a malicious smile on his face. Before Ahsoka could react he tackled her to the bed and began to tickle her too.

"Taran...this...isn't...funny," yelled Ahsoka laughing between each word.

"Maybe not funny to you, but hilarious to me," said Taran as he continued to tickle her. "Now say I'm the best."

"Never in a million light-years," said Ahsoka when Taran stopped for a minute.

"Suit yourself," said Taran and he preceded to tickle her.

"Okay...okay... your the best," gasped Ahsoka. Taran stopped.

"See, was that so hard," said Taran with a triumphant grin.

"Just wait Cyneran," said Ahsoka chuckled Ahsoka. The two Padawan learners lay down together side-by-side on the bed.

"So what was it like at the Temple when I left?" asked Ahsoka.

"Pretty boring, Bruck and Tia miss you a lot," said Taran. Ahsoka chuckled remembering the hilarious male Zabrak and the female Twi'lek.

"They also told me before I left to tell you hi," said Taran.

"Oh, I hope we see them soon," said Ahsoka.

"Me too, I can't believe they're a year older than us and they haven't got a Master yet," said Taran.

"I know. I guess I should leave now. You got a busy day tomorrow fly boy," said Ahsoka.

"Okay I'll see you later," said Taran. She hugged him and started to leave the room.

"Ahsoka," said Taran.

"Yes."

"Thanks for sticking up for me today, it meant a lot," said Taran. Ahsoka gave him a smile.

"Your welcome Gears," she said and then preceded out the room, the door sliding shut when she was gone. Taran heaved a sigh when she was gone. He always like to spend time with her back at the Temple, but now he felt something else towards her. He had always felt it since he first met her and over the years it intensified, nagging at the back of his head all the time, and even in some cases his heart. He didn't know what it was and the more he tried to find out, the more powerful it became.

_"Is it possible she's more than a friend," _he thought. After debating with himself ha took off his clothes to go to bed until he was only in his pants. He didn't like to wear a shirt when he slept. As he lay down on the bed he wondered what tomorrow would bring and slowly feel asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Taran's room)

A tall figure appeared in the doorway as the door slid back. It moved to the sleeping figure of the young apprentice. As it got closer it pulled out a device. When it was close to his head the figure yelled the most annoying thing anyone ever does.

"WAKE UP ROOKIE," it yelled. Taran lept out of bed and landed hard on the floor. Startled beyond believe he activated his lightsaber and pointed it to the figure.

"Easy there Gears, we wouldn't want to be a man down before we get attacked again," said Rex.

"Rex, what are you doing here, it's 6 o'clock in the morning," said a very sleepy Taran.

"Orders from General Kenobi kid, he wants you in the bunker in ten minutes," said Rex.

_"Oh crap, he actually meant it," _thought Taran. "Okay then, but can you tell him five more minutes?"

"He said if you tried to use that line on me then I'm allowed to stun you and drag you there myself," said Rex patting his dual pistols in the holster. Taran gulped.

"Okay I'll be there," said Taran.

"Wise choice rookie," said Rex.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ahsoka POV)

After Ahsoka left from Taran's room last night she heaved a sigh (ironically the same time as Taran). She had always liked Taran as a friend the first time she had met him, but now this time it was different. They had both aged and matured through the years, the two being the best of friends. Now she found it harder and harder to describe what she was feeling.

_"Do I like him," _she thought.

"**No, he's just your friend," **she also thought, debating with herself.

_"But he's so nice."_

**"That's because he's a good FRIEND." **

_"But what if I feel more towards him?"_

**"The Jedi Code forbids that kind of attachment." **She heaved a sigh as both side's of her continued to nag at each other. Thinking that was enough hard work for one day she went back to her quarters and fell asleep, the same question still fresh in her mind.

(5:45 AM)

"Snips, time to get up," said a male voice from the doorway. Ahsoka groaned a little, knowing who it is.

"Skyguy, why am I getting up so early," she said.

"Because you and Taran are training in half an hour," said Anakin.

"But I thought it was just him today," she said.

"Well I had the idea that you would want to train with him since you still need work on using the Force and lightsaber training," he said. Ahsoka stifled a groan with her pillow.

"Okay, I'll be out in fifteen minutes," she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The training room 6:15 AM)

Taran groggily ran to the training room, running past clones and officers at every corner. As turned the corner to the entrance he ran smack into a reddish-figure running in the same direction. As he recovered he noticed that he had ran into Ahsoka, who had just realized she had ran into him too. they also realized that their hands were touching. They pulled away instantly, turning from each other blushing.

"So, what are you doing here," Taran cautiously said.

"I'm training today too," said Ahsoka just as cautiously.

"Oh, I didn't know that," he said as he got up. He reached a hand down to her to help her up. She took it willingly and the two were back on their feet.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," he said. As the two walked to the room they couldn't help but look at each other, in a different light than usual. When one turned to look the other turned their head away. It continued like this until they got to the training room. As they stepped in they saw a sight that amazed them. In the center was a meditation area and on one half of the room was piles of rock and dirt with streams of water running through them. On the last half was what appeared to be a combat area. The two didn't even notice the two figures walking towards them.

"Well, Snips and Gears, how does it look?" said Anakin. The two could only just stare openmouthed at him and Obi-Wan.

"How did you do this?" said Taran.

Obi=Wan smiled "Hmm, just are way of getting the full out of your training," he said. "Anyway even lollygagging, it's time for your training."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Training room 2:37)

That day Taran and Ahsoka had the hardest training the two had ever experienced ina life time. The first excercise was using the Force to pick objects off the ground, which was pretty easy to them. But then, the two Jedi Masters made things difficult. Taran had to practice his bending, lightsaber skills, and Force powers on holograms of different droid units: Battle droids, Super Battle Droids, Droidekas (or destroyer droids for some of the fans), and Dwarf Spider Droids. All though the holograms weren't real they shot out the kind of blaster shot/s the droid would actually fire, which if Taran were hit by one it would be painful. Then he had to learn new moves for each type of bending, including fire. Ahsoka did the same thing he did but she didn't have to do bending. Then, the two had to work as a team to get rid of all the holograms. The two worked in sync as if they had known to do this their entire lifes. When one attacked the droid hologram the other blocked incoming blaster fire. They destroyed the last droids when Taran bended a boulder into the group. At the time of the present setting the two were finished with the day, and they were both drenched in sweat.

"That (pant) had (pant) to be (pant) the hardest training (pant) in the history of trainings," huffed Taran.

"I (pant) know," huffed Ahsoka.

"Well, I'm going to hit the showers okay," said Taran. As he walked he didn't walk as normal as he use to. In fact, it looked like every step hurt. she didn't blame him. She was walking like that too. As Taran approached the showers he saw Rex and another clone walking towards him. This clone had yellow shoulder pauldrons on his armor with some yellow lines on his helmet.

Rex grinned. "Well rookie, by the looks of things I'd say training was great," he said.

"Oh go find someone else to harass Rex that training was hard," said Taran.

"Back on Kamino kid that training you just did would have been easy compared with us," said Rex.

"Okay then, anyway who are you," said Taran indicating to the clone next to Rex.

"I'm Commander Cody," said the clone. "I'm General Kenobi's second-in-command with ground forces."

"Weird, I didn't see you yesterday," said Taran.

"My apologies, I was drilling the troops when that day," said Cody.

"Well then Cody, I'm Taran , Taran Cyneran," said Taran.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Cody.

"If you excuse me Commanders, I have to use the utilities," said Taran. He passed by them and turned around.

"Oh and Rex, you're fly's open," he said and then went into the bathroom. Rex quickly looked down to see if it was true.

"Rx, the boy got you. We wear groin plate's remember?" sniggered Cody. Rex glared at the bathroom.

"I swear that Padawan's either gonna be real niceto be around or he gets blasted into pieces."


	7. Baptism of Fire

After 2 weeks of this type of training Taran and Ahsoka's skills had improved. The two could summon items via the Force without any difficulty, unless it was really heavy. Their lightsaber had improved as well and the two started using their Master's combat forms using the 'correct' grip, though from time to time they would switch pack to their reverse handgrip. Beside that point he and Ahoka were becoming a bit more attracted to one another. One time he found himself staring at her whenshe was giving a report on the battles ocurring in the Outer Rim. At another time she saw a glimpse of Taran when he was going to bed, his shirt off, and ran away from him, blushing madly. Even though the two were attracted to each other, they did their best to hide it from one another. However, the two had to put that aside, for Taran was about to head into his first battle.

(Bridge of the _Resolute)_

"General Kenobi, as you can see from the message sent to us by the underground resistance, the droids are deeply entrenched on the planet Telos IV," said Commander Wolffe. He, Anakin, Ahsoka, Taran, Rex, and Cody stood over the holoprojector in the briefing room.

"Telos is a planet we can't afford to lose," said Anakin.

"Are there any droid ships in the sector?" said Obi-Wan.

"None so far," said Wolffe.

"That doesn't make sense, why would the droids deploy their troops on the planet and just take the fleet somewhere else?" said Taran.

"The kid is right sir," said Rex.

"I sense a trap, but we must do what we need to do," said Obi-Wan. "Commander set a course for the Telos system."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hangar)

"Taran, you okay? You seem tense," said Ahsoka.

"I'm fine said," said Taran. The truth was he wasn't. When he heard that they were going into battle he didn't know what to think. He could barely even concentrate on what to do.

"Taran, I can sense that something is troubing," said Ahsoka.

"It's nothing."

"Taran?"

"I mean it."

"Are you afraid?"

"No, I'm a Jedi, we're never afraid."

"Even the most powerful Jedi is afraid sometime."

"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

"Taran, you need to relax and tell me."

"Okay, I'm a little afraid. It's my first battle on land and I don't know what to do," said Taran as he sat down on his starfighter. Ahsoka sat beside him.

"Taran, I wen through the same thing too. Don't think, just act. And don't worry about the outcome," she said as she placed her hand n his shoulder. Taran looked into her eyes and hugged her.

"What would I do without you?" said Taran.

"Probably go insane," chuckled Ahsoka.

"True."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay men listen up," said Obi-Wan,"we're going to be touching down on the planet in a few minutes. The droids will be expecting us so don't expect nothng short of a warm welome. Remember to choose your targets wisely and fight your best. Good luck.

"Men, load onto the LAAT's," yelled Cody. The men scrambled into their gunships. Taran and Ahsoka went into the gunship carrying Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex, and Cody with a few clones troopers.

"You ready for action, kiddo," said Rex.

"Born ready, Rex," replied Taran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Planet surface)

The sky and ground above Telos was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the wind. Not a thing stirred. If a spectator were to look at the sky he would notice a small red and white ship streking to he ground. Then he/she would be startled as hundreds more raced with it. The LAAT's landed on the ground releasing clones, AT-RT's, and AT-TE's. The soldiers raced forward towards a ridge being led by Anakin and Obi-Wan followed by Rex, Taran, Ahsoka,and Cody. As they got to the ridge they stopped and lay down on it, ready to advance.

"It's too quiet sir," said Cody.

"It's like the clankers just went and left," said Rex.

"No, they're here," said Anakin.

"We'll find out soon," said Obi-Wan. He signaled the troops with his hand and soon the whole army was advancing at a regular pace across the plain above the ridge. The four Jedi had their lightsabers activated, advancing cautiously.

"I expected them to have been shooting by now," said Taran.

"They're probably concentrated in the capitol," said Ahsoka. As they and the army advanced Taran sensed that something was very wrong. He looked around,seeing if there was anything out of the ordinary. All he saw was the Republic army advancing behind them. When he turned around he thought of something Master Plo taught him.

_"When you are unsure of anything, feel the elements around you. Then the answer will be revealed to you."_ Remembering this he stopped and knelt downon one knee, his eyes closed and hand on the ground, as if meditating.

"Padawan, what are you doing," said Obi-Wan as he, Cody, Rex and Ahsoka turned to look at him. Suddenly Taran got up and shouted "Behind us!" As he said that a volley of blaster fire hit the troops from the rear. Clones and machines that weren't hit returned fire. As they fired a droid army appeared from atop another ridge and returned fire as well. Sonn a battle was raging on the plains. It was some of the worst fighting Taran had ever seen. Clones fired with their DC-15 rifles and carbines, AT-TE's fired their heavy laser cannons, and AT-RT's swivled their twin guns at the oncoming droids. The droids fought back just as stubbornly, their Battle droids firing blast after blast at the Republic army, Super Battle Droids unleashing a torrent of blaster fire, Droidekas spouting deadly volleys of blaster fire, and AAT's unleashing their heavy cannons with deadly accuracy. The four Jedi with Cody and Rex found themselves hard-pressed by the assault. Taran had never felt this constricted in his life. Not only did he have to defend himself from blaster fire, he had to help others as well. Twice he saved Rex and Cody from blaster fire and another time he deflected a blast from a AAT by bending out a column of earth to stop a projectile from destroying a AT-TE walker. The tide of the battle turned even following the surprise attack of the droids. Obi-Wan soon noticed that they needed to end this battle.

"Taran, I need you to cause an earthquake," he yelled whilst deflecting balster fire and sending it back to the oncoming droids.

"Got it Master," said Taran. Using his bending he stomp on the ground and the earth around the droids shook. Soon, fissures showed up and many of the droids fell through the cracks to their doom.

"Charge!" yelled Anakin. Hearing his command the army charged straight into the droid army and soon close-quarter combat began to take place. The clones could easily dispatch the battle droids, but the super battle droids were a problem. They could take volleys of fire before they were knocked down. These were the droids the Jedi had to take down first. Cutting through the battle droid they engaged the SBD's and began to cut them down mercilessly. However, they found themselves attacked from all sides for whenever an SBD was cut down, two more took it's place. Ahsoka cut three down at one time using a reverse grip. However she missed an SBD that had it's blaster pointed directly at her.

"Ahsoka, on your left," yelled Taran. Acting quickly he cut down the droid before it had the chance to turn her into a pile of charred flesh. The two found themselves back-to-back cutting down the droids left and right.

"Thanks, Gears," said Ahsoka.

"Don't mention it Snips," he replied. The two Padawans, remembering theor simulator training on _the Resolute_, worked as a team so that when one attacked the other defended. Soon the two had a heap of droid remains around them. Just as they were cutting down the last droid attacking them a squad of droidekas engaged the two. The two deflected the oncoming ir long enough for Anakin and Obi-Wan to cut them down. Taran also witnessed Rex's fighting skills. The trooper killed five battle droids with his blaster pistols, dropped kicked an SBD and shot it repeatedly in the head, and destroyed a droideka by snaping off it's head when it unrolled from it's ball position. Cody, Taran saw, was amazing as well. He took out two SBD's and an AAT, first by knocking one down with his rifle, shot the other droid, and put a thermal detonator down the hatch of an AAT. The other clones were fighting heroically just as well. After just 30 minutes, the battle was over with the remnants of the droid army retreating back to their more entranched positions. The army cheered as they saw the droids retreat. When he saw that the droids were retreating Taran slumped on the ground, exhausted from the fighting he just did. He had cut down numerous numbers of droids of all kinds and destroyed two AAT's by sending chunks of earth at them.

"Not bad for your first battle," said an equally exhausted Ahsoka, sitting down cross-legged next to him.

"Are all the battles like this?" asked Taran.

"No, some are ten times worse," she replied.

"Great," he sighed. "So what happens now?"

"We collect our fallen, get more troops down here, and liberate the capitol, while cutting down more droids."

"Is being a Padawan mandatory or optional," said Taran. Ahsoka laughed.

"Gears, you're going to see it a whole different way then that," she replied. Helping him up they went to inspect the survivors of the first day. The losses weren't too bad. Out of a starting force of 1000 clones 147 had died and 200 were wounded. 6 of the 20 AT-TE's were damaged and 5 of the 15 AT-RT's were destroyed. The losses could have been worse had Taran not used his element sensory skill to point out where the droids were. The droid losses were horrific. They had been ambushed by a legion (5000) of droids. Most of these were taken out when Taran used Earthbending on the ridge to make an earthquake, which left 3000. Only 46 of the droids made it out. All the AAT's were destroyed. It had been a good first day.

"Nice way to earn your stripes kid," said Rex as he came up to the pair.

"You did amazing Rex," said Taran in awe.

"Come on kid, I do this sort of thing hundreds of time," Rex said.

"However, I do remember saving you at one point," said Taran with his eyebrow arched up and a smile on his face.

"That doesn't count. When that happens on more than one occasion then we'll talk," said Rex as moved hurriedly away to inspect the troops.

"Well then Gears, I guess you do have the makings of a Jedi after all," said Anakin.

"Thanks Skyguy," said Taran.

"Padawan, you did a smashing job. I'm honored to have you as my apprentice," said Obi-Wan placing his hand on Taran's shoulder.

"Thanks Master," said Taran.

"Well don't bask in the glory to soon young one, we still have a battle to fight," said Cody as he walked by.

"Very true Cody, men, let's collect the dead and move on," yelled Obi-Wan.

"Hey Ahsoka, when we get to the capitol city let's see who can kill the most droids," said Taran.

"You're so on," said Ahsoka.


	8. Liberation of a Planet Part 1

For the next two weeks the Republic army hammered away at the droids on the planet. The fighting there was heavy, slow, and bloody. It seemes that every inch of the planet surface had to be taken in order for the clones to achieve victory. If it wasn't for Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Taran the battle would have taken months. Taran was doing extraordinary in defeating the droids deployed against him. He used his Jedi and Bending powers to great effect on the battlefield. The only element so far that he never used was fire. No one but Anakin and Ahsoka knew why he was so reluctant to to use it. As the the end of the two weeks ground to the end the clone army was poised directly outside of the city's capitol. They were so close they could see all the buildings in the vicinity, including the low-classed ones. After driving the droids into the city the army halted and waited for the next day to finish off the droids once and for all.

"So close to victory," said Taran in the groups command tent. "Yet the droids still won't give up."

"They're clankers, kid, they never give up till their deactivated or destroyed," said Rex.

"It looks like they've dug in and made the heart of the city into a fortress," said Obi-Wan surveying a map. In the tent was Taran, Rex, Cody, Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and the leader of the planet resistance Lukman Goran.

"The droids are mostly concentrated in the plaza square, that's where they have their heavy armor," said Goran.

"Then the plaza square needs to be softened up by our bombers," said Anakin.

"Their's four ways into the city: the main street, the sewers, the backalleys, and the buildings, they're connected to each other so just punch some holes into the walls and you can put some fire on them from above," said Goran.

"We need to split our forces. We have 600 troopers, 200 resistance fighters, 8 AT-TE's, 16 AT-RT's, and for the bombardment we have 40 Y-wings. I say that 300 troopers with the AT-TE's and 10 of the walkers go throught the the main street, 100 troopers with the resistance fighters go through the sewers, 100 troopers and the reamining walkers through the backalleys, and the rest through the buildings. Each of us needs to lead one of these groups and let me remind everyone, the attack through the main street will be the deadliest," said Obi-Wan.

"I'll go with my men through the sewers," said Goran.

"The troops through the buildings is where I'll be sir," said Rex.

"I'll be with Rex," said Cody.

"The backalleys is where I'll be," said Anakin.

"The sewers with Goran is where I'll be," said Obi-Wan.

"Then I guess that I'll go through the mainstreet," said Taran.

"What? Padawan, what I meant was I'll go through the main street and you to the sewers, it'll be safer," said Obi-Wan.

"Master, I know it'll be dangerous, but you all need to be where you believ your needed the most. Besides, I think me and Ahsoka can handle it," said Taran looking at Ahsoka with a confident smile.

"He's right Master Obi-Wan, we're needed there the most, "said Ahsoka giving Taran the same look. Obi-Wan heaved a sigh.

"Ok, you two will lead the main body through the main street. Are we all clear with our assignments," Obi-Wan asked. There was a nodding of heads by the group.

"Good, we attack at dawn."

(Taran's tent)

Taran was pacing around the room as if in a frantic debate with himself. He glanced a lot at the hologram of the city in the middle of his tent.

_"Why do I always have to pick something and regret it later," he thought. _He knew that going through the street was more of a suicide mission then a decoy mission.

_"What if I die?"_

**"Don't think of that!"**

_"But it can happen."_

**"It won't if you you don't stop thinking about it!"**

Taran heaved a sigh. "What if I'll never tell Ahsoka.....?"

"Tell me what," said the female Togrutan as she entered through the tent flap.

"Uhhhhh, nothing," Taran hurriedly said. Ahsoka fixed him with the 'I know that's not what you said' look.

"Okay, there's something I've been meaning to tell you something," said Taran.

"What," she asked.

"You and me have been friends since we were young and you know how they say feelings change right?"

"Yeah, so what is it?"

"Well the thing is Ahsoka is that I..." Ahsoka's communicator went off. "Padawan, I need to see you for a moment," said a voice that they both new was Anakin's.

"I'll be right back," said Ahsoka. She left the tent. When she was gone Taran heaved a huge sigh and sat down on his chair.

_"That was too close," he thought._

As Ahsoka was walking to where Anakin's tent was she couldn't help but think of what had almost happened.

_"Does he have the same feelings for me," she thought._

**"No, he meant to say was I am the best friend he has."**

"Do I like him too," she whispered to herself. When she got to Anakin's tent she saw that he was hunched over the hologram.

"Snips, do you know what you're doing," he said without even looking to where she was at.

"Yes I do Master," she said.

"Snips, you've done a lot of dangerous things, but this one is the worst kind of danger," he said.

I know, but I'll be fine," she said. Anakin sighed.

"Okay then, you can go. I'll see you in the morning," he said glancing at her from the side of his head and then returning to the hologram.

(Taran's tent)

Ahsoka entered and saw that Taran was asleep.

"Taran, are you awake?" she asked. No reply.

"I just want you to know that.....your the best friend who I ever knew, and....I....think....I....l....I'll see you tomorrow," she said. With that note she left the tent. Little did she know was that Taran had heard every word.

(Outskirts of the city)

The army had gathered to a ridge just outside the city. Obi-Wan and Anakin stood on the top.

"Men, today we liberate a planet from the clutches of the Separatists," said Obi-Wan. "We know that the way was hard, and that many of you have fallen, but those sacrifices will not be in vain. So now as we take back the capitol, remember that you are the best men the Republic has ever offered!" The men, and girl, cheered.

"Let's get those clankers boys!" yelled Rex.

(The mainstreet)

The compnay of the clone army with the two Jedi Padawans moved steadily down the mainstreet. In just a few hundred yards they'd reach the plaza near the capitol's capital. Just under them Taran could feel the regiment below them trudging throught the sewers. He could also feel the grumblings of his Master as well.

_"Why he picked the sewers I'll never know," he thought. _When he was about to enter the city he thought he felt something unpleasant rippling in the Force. He didn't know why but something told him it wasn't good. As he pondered this he found himself walking ahead with Ahsoka right beside him.

"So why did you fall asleep last night," she asked.

"I was tired," he said.

"So what were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing important."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Taran!"

"Okay, but just remember me as I was. I was about to tell you that...What the hell is that?!" said Taran pointing ahead.

"Excuse me?" Ahsoka said looking angrily at him.

"No not you, that," he said pointing her to what he was looking at. As she saw the figure at the entrance of the plaza Ahsoka tensed. The figure was grey with a bald head. It had a feminine shape and wore black and dark blue robes in strips around it. It also radiated the dark side of the Force.

"Taran, turn your lightsaber on," said Ahsoka as she activated hers. Taran obeyed without hesitation. The two green bars were held out defensively in front of them, ready to strike.

"Well, well, well," said the figure, "If it isn't the Skywalker's little brat, and....who are you?"

"I'm Taran Cyneran, Padawan learner of Obi-Wan, and you are? You do have a name don't you?" said Taran.

"Hmmm, so Kenobi has an apprentice," it said with awe and gloat. "I wonder how I'll kill you?"

"Believe me, that hair beat you to it," said Taran. Ahsoka's lips trembled into an amused smile.

"You'll pay for your insolence," it said.

"I didn't know I get fined for honesty," said Taran. A few of the clones laughed.

"Well if you must know the name of your killer, I am Asajj Ventress," she said as she activated her twin red lightsabers.

"Nice to meet you too, but if you don't mind I'd like to get to the plaza and not dish out early ass-whoopings. I'm on a schedule," said Taran.

"We'll see about that, boy. Droids!" Ventress yelled. Out of different parts of the plaza came the droid army lying wait in ambush. Battle droids and SBD's marched out in ranks followed by rolling droidekas and tanks. They halted right behind Ventress.

"Troopers!" yelled Ahsoka. All clones snapped their guns at attention as they prepared to fire.

"Any last words before you die Cyneran?" said Ventress.

"Bite my shiny glorious ass," said Taran. At that moment all hell broke loose as the two sides charged at each other.


	9. Liberation of a Planet Part 2

The two sides clashed in a blazing fury of blaster fire. Clones cocked their DC-15 carbines and rifles at full auto, mowing down many ranks of droids. Battle droids and SBD's doing the same thing. AT-TE's and AAT's traded cannon for cannon, their bolts causing devastation to both armies. In the middle of this hell were three lightsaber-wielding figures locked in a clash of epic proportions. Taran traded blow for blow with Ventress as Ahsoka did the same, the two young ones using a combination of the forms their masters taught them and the reverse grip. Ventress, Taran had to admit, was better than he had originally planned. She fought with each lightsaber as if she were two people, evening up her odds with the two Jedi Padawans. Taran found that even if he timed his attacks with Ahsoka's, Ventress could deflect it with her other lightsaber even if her two lightsabers were pressed onto Ahsoka's lightsaber. Taran deflected Ventress's blows without much difficulty, but at least once after a series of blows and attacks her lightsaber came close to dismembering him. Seeing that the lightsaber action was not going out as planned Taran switched to his bending. When one of Ventress's attacks came at at angle to his chest he deflected it with one hand on his lightsaber and used his other hand in a punching motion to send a cascade of earth at Ventress. Ventress, not expecting this, to the full blast of it and was sent soaring into the air until she landed with a thud on her back on the ground in the plaza 100 feet away.

Seeing that Ventress was vulnerable Taran and Ahsoka Force-ran towards her, dodging blaster fire, droids, and clones. But the droids, sensing their commander was in a weak state, blocked the two Padawans advance with their blasters and their bodies. Th two Jedi Padawans were forced to cut their way through them, losing valuable time in dispatching Ventress. Their lightsabers flashing in wide arcs they cut down any droid that stood in their way. As they got closer and closer to Ventress's stirring body they heard a call they had hoped to never hear.

"Fall back," yelled a clone trooper. The two Padawans turned around to see their clone troops retreating. They also noticed how few of their force remained. Out of the 300 troops only 135 were still standing. All the AT-RT's were destroyed and only two of their AT-TE's were still putting up a fight.

"No men, press forward. Move behind the wreckage and return fire," yelled Taran as he and Ahsoka started to fall back to the position deflecting blaster bolts left and right. The clones, instantly acknowledging their orders, moved behind the wreckage of their vehicles and traded shot for shot to the droid army. Seeing that their position was holding Taran and Ahsoka dove behind a wrecked AT-TE to catch their breath.

"Wasn't the bombardment supposed to soften this place up?" he asked her.

"They didn't come, something must be wrong," she said. "And where are the others?"

"I'll check. Master, where are you guys? We're getting cut to pieces out here" he said to his communicator.

"Padawan? Thank goodness your alive. We're having some problems down here. Apparently, the droids knew where we were coming, and also our aerial bombardment never occured" said Obi-Wan. "Have you seen who the commander of the Separatist army is?"

"Yes, Master. And I think she knows who you are too," said Taran.

"Ventress is there! Padawan, where is she?" Obi-Wan asked.

"At the moment, regaining consciousness," said Taran as he snuck a quick glance outside to see Ventress's status.

"Taran, you and Ahsoka need to pull back. She's too powerful for you both," said Obi-Wan.

"Master, I just sent that harpy flying all the way to the plaza. We can handle her," said Taran. "What I do need is for Anakin and Rex to get here fast or we're done for!"

I'll contact them both, in the mean time fall back," said Obi-Wan.

"Master, I can't fall back. If we leave we'll be sitting ducks for the droids," said Taran.

"Padawan, that's an o...," said Obi-Wan. Taran's communicator got blasted off his arm. As he turned around he saw a SBD on top of the wrecked AT-TE with it's wrist blaster out, ready to deliver to finish him off. Before the droid could react Ahsoka chopped it's legs off and fell forward in front of Taran. Taran stabbed the droid where it's main power supply was in the torso.

"This isn't going so well," said Taran as he and Ahsoka got on top of the AT-TE, blocking blaster fire and cutting down any droids that were dumb enough to challenge them on top of the wreckage.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Ahsoka. Taran bended a few boulders of earth to take out three AAT's that were cutting some deadly fire on their already beleagured troops. "What we need is a miracle," she said. As the two were fighting they didn't notice the figure creeping up behind them.

"Hey, where did Ventress go?" Taran asked Ahsoka. Before she could answer she was seized from behind and as Taran turned to look to see at her sudden movement, he saw a sight that would haunt him forever. Ahsoka's arms were pinned behind her by one of Ventress's arms and a bar of red light was placed over her neck, threaening to decapitate her by the flick of the wrist.

"Droids, halt!" she cried. On que the droid army stopped firing, and ironically the clones did too.

"Now, boy, you have a choice to make: Surrender right now and your life and your soldiers will be spared. If not, watch your friend die," Ventress said. Taran had know idea what to do. A furious battle raged in him about what to do.

_"I should surrender."_

**"No, you have to press on and defeat this army."**

_"But I can't condemn my friend to death, especially if I might love her."_

**"Obi-Wan says that you shouldn't have these type of attachments."**

_"I can't do it!"_

**"You must!"**

Hurry up, Cyneran," said Ventress bringing the lightsaber closer to Ahsoka's neck. Taran knelt down on his knees, his hands over his face with his face down as if thinking of what he should do.

"Don't do it Taran," said Ahsoka.

"5"

"Taran, my life isn't important. Don't do it!"

"4"

"Nows your chance!"

"I don't know what to do," said Taran, his face still in his hands.

"3"

"Ahsoka, I won't let you die!"

"2"

"1. Time's up, boy. Now your friend dies," said Ventress. Before she delivered the blow she paused to see a spectacle no one had ever seen before. Taran's tattoos on the back of his hands began to glow with a whitish-blue light. Taran put his hands down to reveal his eyes shining the same color. Before Ventress could react Taran suddenly shot her with a blast of air thatsent her skyrocketing over to the far end of the street behind the clone troopers. He then rose off the ground and hovered in the air, bending it so that he could levitate. Then, using bending so powerful few could even imagine, he bended a 20 foot wave of solid earth and launched it at the droid army. Battle droid, SBD, droideka, and AAR were swept up by the wave and were destroyed when the wave hit one of the buildings at the far end of the plaza, causing the building to topple over and collapse on the ground. Right after that occured the troopers and resistance fighters came up from the alleys, sewers, and buildings and flooded the plaza staring in awe at the remains of the droid army that Taran had destroyed and, most imporatantly, at the imposing figure of Taran floating in the air.

Seeing now that his enemies were vanquished and the remainder of the clone army out in the plaza Taran levitated slowly down onto the the wrecked AT-TE where Ahsoka was, a bit shaken but otherwise fine. When Taran touched down onto the AT-TE the glowing light disappeared and he fainted, falling backwards. Ahsoka caught him from behind and slowly placed him facing upwards at the sky, his head on her lap. As she did this Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody ran towards her. When they got to her they berated her with many questions.

"What happened?" said Anakin.

"How did the kid do that?" said Rex.

"Is he okay?" said Cody.

"Where's Ventress and how did Taran enter into the Avatar state?" said Obi-Wan.

"The what?" said Ahsoka.

"It's a state where the current Avatar's power are amplified tenfold and is triggered either by free choice or an emotional upheaval," said Obi-Wan. After hearing him give his definition Ahsoka told them what happened.

"So, he was caught in an emotional upheaval," said Anakin.

"I've never seen such destructive power in my life, sir," said Rex.

"He took out a whole regiment with just a flick of his wrist," said Cody. At that moment Taran began to stir. Opening his eyes slowly he saw the group huddled around him, staring expectantly at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You entered the Avatar state, Padawan," said Obi-Wan.

"Where's the droids," said Taran.

"They're in pieces, Gears," said Anakin. As Taran lifted himself up the group heard a earsplitting laugh. Turning around they saw Ventress with a golden object in her hand.

"You think you've won Republic scum. This is just the beginning of your end!" she yelled. Before they could react she took off running towards a ship hidden behind a building.

"Shoot her down," said Rex. All the soldiers in the plaza and te street let loose their blasters as Ventress got on the ship. Too late, Ventress had turned on her ship and the deflector shield activated, sending the blaster shot hurtling into all directions or absorbing it. Before the Jedi could stop her she took off and in a few seconds her craft was a speck in the sky.

"Great, we lost her again," said Ahsoka.

"Something tells me what she had in her hand is something very unpleasant," said Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan turned on his comlink. "Commander, what's wrong up there?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but two Separatist battleships entered out of hyperspace before the bombardment occured so we had to send the Y-wings to take care of them. They jammed our communications so we couldn't contact you about it," said Wullf.

"It's fine now Commander. Where are the battleships now?" said Obi-Wan.

"Floating space debris, sir," said Wullfe.

"Good, let's get off this planet now," said Obi-Wan.


	10. Epilogue

(Bridge of the _Resloute_)

"What was that object Ventress had, "said Taran.

"I don't know, Padawan," said Obi-Wan.

"Whatever it was, it's in the hands of the Seps now," said Rex.

"That means that we're going to be in for another surprise soon," said Ahsoka.

"So that would mean that the Separatists weren't on the planet to conquer it, they were there to get that item. No wonder there was no fleet above the planet," said Taran.

"That ticks me off," said Anakain.

"Yes, well everyne back to your stations or where you need to go to. We need to pull out the system and resupply at Coruscant. Commander prepare to start the jump for hyperspace," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir," said Wulffe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hallway leading to Taran's room)

Taran's heading down the hall to his room. As he turns opens the door and enters the room he sees Ahsoka sitting on his bed looking at him.

"You okay," said Taran.

"I'm fine, you?" she said.

"Great, just great," said Taran, even though he didn't sound it.

"What were you thinking when you went into the Avatar state?" she said quietly.

"I can't really describe it. There was so much going through my head that I can barely remember," he said sitting next to her.

"Were you going to try and save me or were you going to give up?" she asked.

"A little of both. You're my best friend, Ahsoka. I'd never let you die on my watch," he said. Then Ahsoka did something that caught Taran off guard. She threw her arms around him and gave a warm, embracing hug, her head on his shoulders.

"Your the best guy I ever met," she whispered.

"Thanks, likewise," he whispered back. She chuckled.

"I'm a girl."

"I know, but you fight like a guy." She chuckled some more. They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes.

"Ahsoka, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," said Taran.

"What?" she said expectantly.

"I..," the loudspeaker came on. "Taran, R3 is going haywire in the hangar," said Rex.

"Great! Well I'll talk to you later than," he said as he got off the bed, giving Ahsoka another hug.

"Okay then," she said. The two walked out of the room at the same time and walked down the to the opposite sides of the hall. As he walked to the hangar he recalled all the things that he went through. Looking back the only family he really had was Master Plo. Now he had a ship full of family. And the thing was, he couldn't be happier.

**Well, this is the first story. I hope you all liked it and I hope I get some positive reviews. The next story is in the Obi-Wan Rated T section and is entitled "Rise of the Old Sith Army." I hope you will enjoy that one as well.**


End file.
